


It might be nice (if you'd notice my love like thunder)

by mariasue123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Will add more tags as I go, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123
Summary: Jeffmads a/b/o drabbles.Alpha!Jefferson and Omega!Madison are pining for each other.





	It might be nice (if you'd notice my love like thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun with drabbles. Not sure where I'll be taking this so if you have any suggestions please let me know! Hope you enjoy!

_I - sickness_

 

...

Thomas abandoned his next line and immediately bent down and started to comfort James who had doubled over, his body wracked by a sudden coughing fit. Hamilton glared, abruptly silenced but awkwardly trying to see if James was alright (despite James’s firm allegiance with Thomas, he would still begrudgingly acknowledge that they had been friends once).  Thomas glared back Hamilton, giving such a strong _back-the-fuck- up_ scent that other alpha begrudgingly backed off, muttering quickly under his breath. 

James sighed once his coughing fit subsided.  “That was unnecessary, you didn’t need to be that hostile to Hamilton.” He made an attempt to get up and stumbled awkwardly, as Thomas snaked an arm quickly round his waste and firmly supported James like a pillar. A tall, towering alpha  who was no-one other than his best friend showing such affection quickly led James to curse his quickening heart rate.

“Why? It’s not like we like the guy." Thomas' voice lowered into a slight growl (although James it was only his imagination). "Besides, I didn’t like the way he was lookin’ at you.”

James frowned. “Think politically. We might need him on our side one day”

Thomas scoffed. “Puhhlease, you're the only one I need by my side.” 

James opened his mouth to speak but was again overtaken by a fit of coughs.

Thomas lost his bravado as he gave his friend a softer, concerned look.

“Let’s go home, hun’.”                                   

 They slowly walked backed to their dorm room. Thomas’s scent had by now sweetened out, trying to send as much comfort to the smaller omega as he could. James received it with warmth, though his heart again sped up unnecessarily. Inwardly he sighed; that his alpha best friend would treat him this way was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn’t help his biological reactions.

_Biological reactions, that’s all it was, yeah._


End file.
